


A Very Merry Birthday To Snek

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Birthday crazyness, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: Lotor and his Generals are blasted as they try to wormhole away from a battle only to find themselves to have crash landed in Underland.  And it's not just any other day, it's a birthday party!   Lotor has never heard of this event so he is very curious to find out what is involved.  Things get a little crazy and the insanity of the Hatter's group is something Lotor isn't sure he'd ever get used to!





	A Very Merry Birthday To Snek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my Darling Snek! Pumpkin, you deserve all of the Happiness!!!!

Lotor’s ship was hurtling through a wormhole, but the destination was going to be a complete surprise.  The energy blast that accompanied his ship as they tried to flee might yield some terrifying circumstances.  He would have to be prepared for anything.

“Sir!  We don’t have any bearings!  I can’t tell which side is up!” Acxa yelled, hanging on to the panel in front of her.

“Initialize stabilizers!” he shouted.  “We don’t know where we’re coming out.  It could be into a meteor shower, or just outside of a black hole.”

Ezor’s eyes widened.  “A black hole?  We could die?” she screamed.

“The odds of that happening are so miniscule, don’t fear that one,” Lotor called over to her.

“There’s a light ahead of us, sir!” Zethrid said, pointing at the visual of the bright light they were rocketing towards.

“Prepare for impact!” Lotor yelled, gritting his teeth as the light enveloped the ship.

The cruiser skidded into a grassy field, hitting the ground and bouncing roughly a few times, before stopping, the occupants of the bridge being tossed around like rag dolls.

Lotor had been thrown to the floor during the whole chaotic event.  He pulled his head up slowly, groaning, and feeling the pain in his shoulders from his impact with the floor.  Suddenly the silence around him was deafening.  He lept up, immediately looking for his Generals.

“Ezor!  Acxa!  Zethrid!  Answer me!” he cried.

“Uhhhh,” a voice moaned from the back of the room and Lotor sprinted over.  It was Ezor.

“Are you ok?” he asked, looking her over for any visible injuries.

“Yeah, I think so,” she groaned. 

“Can you stand?” he asked, offering his hand to help her up.

“MmHmm,” she hummed, and he helped her up.  She stumbled to her feet and started to help him find the others. 

Acxa pulled herself up, looking at the screens and trying to determine where they were.  She scanned the atmosphere and waited while the machine took air samples.

“It looks like we should be able to breathe here without any apparatus,” Acxa said, reviewing the reports.

They walked to the ramp as Zethrid lowered it.  Lotor looked around as he stepped out onto the grass.

“Be on your guard, but don’t pull a weapon until we have a good reason.  We don’t know where we are, and we can’t afford starting a war inadvertently. Zethrid.  I mean it.” 

“Yes sir,” she said, sighing heavily.

They began to walk through a heavily wooded area, and Ezor could swear the flowers were watching them.

“Um, sir?  There’s something weird going on here,” she said, turning around and walking backwards to keep an eye on things behind her.

“What are you seeing?” he asked, stopping in his tracks.  Ezor bumped into him and toppled over.  She took advantage of her new position and looked closely.

“It’s very rude to stare, you know!” one of the flowers snapped at her.

“Ahhhh!  Lotor!  The flower just talked to me!”  She jumped up and scrambled to climb onto his shoulders.

“I highly doubt that, Ezor…,” he started to say, putting Ezor down.

“No, I snapped at her, actually.  I’m a snapdragon,” it said.  Lotor’s eyes widened and he fell to his belly on the ground.

“Fascinating,” he whispered.  “Can all of you talk?”

“Most of us can,” whispered a sweet pea.  “Just, be careful who you listen to.”

“Oh?” Lotor asked, with amusement.  “Why is that?” 

“The thistles can be prickly, and the snap dragons are, well, snappy,” she said, sweetly.

“That makes sense,” Acxa said.  “Can you tell us where we are?”

“You are in the wilderness of Underland,” she said.  “Beware the Red Queen and her Knights.  They are not ones to suffer fools lightly.”

“It’s a great thing that we are not fools, then,” Lotor said, grinning as he stood up.  “We can handle anything that comes our way.”

“Be careful!  The Bandersnatch is about today.  It could cause you serious harm!” the lilies called out.

Zethrid spun around, looking for the source of the new conversationalists.

Lotor laughed at her confusion.

“I think Zethrid is far more likely to cause it serious harm, whatever it is,” he said, shaking his head.  “Come ladies, we have tarried here long enough.”

He gave a slight bow to the flowers.

“Thank you for your information and hospitality.” 

The bluebonnets and daisies all fluttered with little pink blushes rushing down their petals.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake,” Acxa sputtered, grabbing Lotor’s arm.  “He even charms the dammed flowers.”

He threw his head back and laughed, genuinely delighted at the entire situation.  He started back on the path, as he heard a noise in the bushes.  Ezor put her hand near her blaster, as a white rabbit appeared.

“OH!” it said, looking very startled.  “I’m late!  And you shouldn’t be here!”

Lotor looked at Ezor, curiously.

“I beg your pardon?  What do you mean, ‘we shouldn’t be here’?” Lotor asked.

“There is a birthday party today and it’s going on now!  Everyone is supposed to be there! Which means, you silly person, you shouldn’t be here!”  Fluffy Rabbit looked at her watch and shouted again.  “OH!  So very late!” and it hopped off down the path, not looking back.

“Well, you heard her.  We should be at a, um, birtdeay party, I think she said?” Lotor called, taking off running to follow her.  The Generals looked at each other in shock before following their prince.

“Lotor!  Wait!  How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Acxa called.

“We don’t.  But I’m enjoying this little adventure so far!” he replied, yelling back at her over his shoulder.

“Gods, he’s going to get us all killed,” Zethrid grumbled, as they struggled to keep up.

Lotor slowed his pace as he came upon a clearing that was filled with the most interesting group of characters he had ever encountered.  There was a large table in the middle of the woods, covered in long draped linens of a variety of colors, nearly eight tea pots, and more tea cups than he could count.  There was a large and grand chair at the head of the table and a young man was seated there, grinning broadly and holding conversations with those around him. 

The girls stopped just behind him, catching their breath when they were spotted by a colorful lady, wearing a large sort of velvet top hat.

“Ah!  You made it!” she said.  Lotor looked at Acxa with his eyebrow raised.

“They were expecting us?” he asked.

“Apparently,” she grumbled.  “I still don’t like this.  It doesn’t feel right.”

The Hatted Lady climbed up onto the table and walked down the center towards their location.

“Come, come!  We can’t cut cake until all guests are present!” she bellowed loudly, and all of the others stopped to see who she was talking to. 

Ezor gulped as every set of eyes swung towards them.  Lotor put his hand on her arm.

“Everything is alright, Ezor.  Just breathe.  We can take them all if necessary, but I don’t feel it will be.  Come, let’s enjoy the celebrations!”  Lotor walked over to the table and held out his hand to the lady standing on it, waiting for them.  She placed her hand in his and he helped her down to the ground safely.

“Friends, we are all assembled now!” she called out, to which members at the table gave a mighty cheer. She leaned over to Lotor. "Can you tell me why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Lotor shook his head, looking at her and trying to figure out if she was asking a serious question.

“It’s about time,” said a disembodied voice, as a smile appeared to float over the top of the Hatter.

“Oh, Cheshire Ume, there is always time for cake and celebrating!” the Hatter admonished.

Lotor bowed his head slightly.

“I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire,” he said, kissing the hand of the boisterous lady.  She giggled so hard and blushed at his attention and formal manners.

“My name is Miss Orca, the Hatter.  I was once responsible for hatting royalty here in Underland.  But,” she leaned in towards Lotor as if to share a secret, “alas, so many have lost their heads, things aren’t as busy as they used to be.”

Lotor looked at her in shock.  Lost their heads?  He truly hoped that was a metaphor he wasn’t understanding.

“Come!  Meet everyone!” she said, pulling Lotor bodily across the grass to the head of the table.  “Attention all!  We need to introduce ourselves to our new friends.  And, this is a Prince so mind your manners!”

She ducked and pulled Lotor with her as a tea cup came sailing towards them.  Acxa moved to pull her blaster but Lotor shook his head.

“It’s alright, no harm was done,” he said.  She grimaced at him, but kept her weapon holstered.

Miss Orca grinned.  "That’s just Marie, our March Hare.  She is a little silly sometimes, but only because it’s not March.”

“Um,” Ezor said, “I believe the Earth calendar says it’s March, now.”

“Oh!  Well, then it must be she is silly only WHEN it’s March,” Miss Orca explained, to the loud giggling of Marie the Hare.

“I’m not silly!  The cup wanted to fly!  Oh, look!  Spoon!” she said, holding a tea spoon in front of her and admiring her pretty smile in her reflection.

“This is not quite an accurate explanation,” said a light and airy female voice.  A pair of twin girls, tall and sparkling appeared before him.  “The case is she is always silly.  The time duration has nothing to do with it.”

“This is Tweedle Shanon and Tweedle Blu,” the Hatter said, in introduction.

“But there must be times when she isn’t silly,” said Tweedle Shanon.

“Who says there must?” argued Tweedle Blu.  “Where did that rule come from?”

“I think it came from the Red Queen,” replied Tweedle Shanon, looking quite superior with her assumption.

“I don’t think she had anything to do with declaring when Marie could be silly,” muttered Tweedle Blu.

“We can ask her the next time she comes around,” Tweedle Shanon said, as if that would settle the matter.

“Ladies, please,” said the Hatter.  “We don’t want to go about invoking the Red Queen unnecessarily.”

They both stopped their bickering and looked at each other.  They nodded their heads and said together, “Agreed.”

“Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat,” Lotor heard the voice coming from inside a teapot.  He leaned over the table and removed the lid to the nearest one.  A little white mouse dressed in fencing togs glared up at him.  “Do you mind?  I don’t go around opening your doors without knocking, do I?” she shouted furiously.

“I beg your pardon,” Lotor said, replacing the lid.  He looked at the Hatter and shrugged his shoulders, before knocking lightly at the lid.

“Go away!” the little voice called out.  “I’m not ready to visit yet!”

“That is Cassymkun, our little dormouse.  She is quite a spitfire!” the Hatter said, giggling.  “Come out, dear Cassymkun!  Please come join our little party!”

“Not yet!” she snapped at them.  “I’ll be out when I’m ready!”

Lotor heard her clear her throat inside the teapot.

“Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at,” she recited.

“Don’t forget me,” the disembodied voice said again.

“Cheshire Ume, I know you’ve been hanging around…,” Miss Orca said, and the entire group just erupted in laughter and giggles.

“Hanging around?” the beautiful grayish blue cat appeared fully, floating over the Hatter and making little biscuits on the brim.  “I don’t ‘hang’ anywhere.  I am merely greater than gravity.”

Acxa was just standing and looking at this entire group of seemingly crazy individuals, as they all continued their laughter.

The Hatter was laughing so hard at her joke that she started to wheeze.

“Oh, there she goes,” whispered the voice at the end of the table.  Zethrid turned and coughed as a puff of purple smoke was blown directly into her face.

“Ah, that is Fairy Absolem.  She is the wisest one in all of Underland,” the Hatter said.

Lotor made his way to her and bowed low. 

“I am always seeking to learn from great teachers,” he said.

“Hmm, you are not even close to being able to learn from me, Princeling,” Fairy Absolem said, blowing another cloud of purple smoke at him.

“Hey!  You can’t insult our Prince like that!”  Zethrid shouted.

“He is ripe for them,” Fairy said, inhaling from the pipe and closing her eyes, tasting the sweet smoke that bubbled up from the chamber.  “He is far too rash and reckless to be ready to receive my knowledge.  He must learn patience.”  She blew the smoke out at Zethrid again, which caused her to start to relax a little.

“Oh!  I nearly forgot!  So silly of me…,” the Hatter grabbed Lotor by the collar and pulled him back to the head of the table.  He stood there, looking down at the young man who was watching him very closely.

“This is Snek, our guest of honor!” the Hatter announced, proudly.  “Today we celebrate the day of his birth!”  A large scroll was tossed out across the table.

“Hey!  I think I know what this is!” Ezor said.

“Do you now?” Fairy said, raising her eyebrow.  “And what, pray tell, do you believe it is?”

“It’s a compendium,” she said.

Fairy stopped and looked a little discomforted.

“Yes, that’s correct.  Most call it a calendar, but you have a much clearer vision.  You are ready to receive knowledge from me, where your Prince is not.”

“See, Lotor?” Ezor said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Acxa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The twins walked over to look at a part of it and pointed excitedly.

“Here is today!” Tweedle Blu called out.  “See?  It’s clearly states it is Snek’s birthday.  And here we all are!”

Lotor stared at the parchment, seeing them all represented in the scroll.  This was impossible.

“How?  I don’t understand,” he said, looking towards Fairy Absolem.

“Of course you don’t,” she said.  “I told you, you weren’t ready.”

A tea cup sailed over his head as he ducked.

“Ok, I’m ready!” the little voice of Cassymkun called out from her pot.  Lotor reached over and removed the lid.  She vaulted out of her tiny enclosure and immediately pulled her sword, poking his hand.  “That’s for opening my door earlier without permission,” she said fiercely, straightening her little eye glasses.  The light from the sun peeking through the trees glinted off the spectacular golden frames.

Lotor pulled his hand back in surprise.  It was bleeding a little, but he had to admire the huge amount of spunk all wrapped up in such a dainty creature.  He smiled at her.

“Please,” the Hatter said, taking Lotor by the arm.  “Do come sit by our guest of honor!”

Lotor sat down next to the young man they called ‘Snek’.

“I beg your forgiveness for my ignorance, but what exactly are we celebrating here?” he asked.

Snek grinned from ear to ear.  “It’s my birthday!  The day I was brought into the universe.”

“And this is something you celebrate?” Lotor asked, as a tea cup seemed to float down in front of him.  He reached out and stroked the invisible Cheshire Ume as she danced by.

“Oh, yes!” exclaimed Snek.  “People can celebrate it however they want.  Some people have big parties with fireworks and dancing, or some people have the kind we are right now.  The saddest ones are those who don’t celebrate it because they don’t have anyone to celebrate it with.  To them, it’s just another day.”

“What is customary at these celebrations?” Lotor asked, very curious and excited to be learning something new.

“Well, we have a birthday cake and ice cream for sure,” Snek said, looking around for his cake.  “I asked for chocolate cake, because it’s my favorite kind.”

“So, a birthday cake is just the name of any cake made for one’s birthday?” Lotor asked.  “It’s not a special type of cake.”

“No, it can be anything,” Snek said.  “The ice cream I chose is vanilla with chocolate chips.  Have you ever had it?”

Lotor smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t believe we have any of that where I come from.”  He looked down the table.  Acxa was talking with Cheshire Ume, Ezor was locked in conversation with Fairy Absolem, and Zethrid was kneeling on the ground while the Hatter petted her head, measuring it with a tiny tape.

Fluffy Rabbit came racing up, carrying a chocolate cake, and everyone at the table shouted with joy, including Ezor.

“Ladies and everyone, it is time we give cheers to our Birthday champion!” the Hatter exclaimed.

“Hooray!” the guests all shouted. 

“We need more tea!” Marie called out.  “This pot is empty!”

“That is my house!” Cassymkun said, sharply.

“Oh, right, house,” said Marie, looking at the lid.

“Shut the door! There’s going to be a draft in there!” the little mouse called.

Marie the Hare immediately replaced the lid, looking contrite before picking up a sugar cube and handing it to her. 

“Have something sweet, dear Cassymkun,” Marie said, which the little dormouse took and started to nibble on cutely.

Lotor was surprised when they put little sticks on the cake and lit them on fire.

“Those are candles,” Snek explained.  "Usually each one represents a year of your life, but we only had eight.”

“Well, little man, that seems to be appropriate then,” Lotor said, smiling at him.

“Make your wish!” Tweedle Shanon and Tweedle Blu said at the same time.  “Don’t let them burn away!”

Just as Snek made his wish and blew out the candles, there was a hush that settled over the table.  They were surrounded by Scarlet Knights, led by Astral, the Red Queen and her Consort, Ilosevic Hunk. 

“Just what is going on here?” Astral said, quietly, which also meant dangerously.  She came down to the table.  Lotor looked at his Generals, signaling them to hold their positions.

Ilosovic Hunk looked at Zethrid and was instantly intrigued.  She was so…tall!

“Majesty, might I suggest we take these four strangers to the castle for interrogation?” Hunk said, slowly sauntering up to Zethrid.  Ezor was gritting her teeth at him.

“No, I don’t think we need to do that,” she said.  Lotor stood and towered over her.  She looked up at him, stars in her eyes.

“And who, pray tell, are you?   I’ve never seen you before.”  Astral said, pulling her red elbow length gloves from her fingers and casually folding them into her belt.

“I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire, and those three lovelies are my Generals.  I’d be careful if I were you,” Lotor said to Ilosovic Hunk.  “She can be quite a handful.”

“I think maybe we will take you all back to the castle.  As for the rest of you…OFF NOW TO BED!!!” she shouted, and the knights began to slowly walk towards them.  Lotor sighed and shook his head.

“Ok, ladies.  Go ahead,” he said.  Zethrid grinned before lowering her head and ramming into the closest one.  They all fell like a deck of cards, unable to stand and were suddenly not a threat.  The Queen, Astral, looked at her.

“How dare!” she shouted.  “How dare!  Those are my soldiers!  Interlopers!  Infiltrators!  OFF NOW TO BED!!!”

“I don’t believe she has to listen to you,” an ethereal voice sang out.  Snek poked Lotor in the side.

“That’s the White Queen, Chellymirana, the Just.  She will help you!”  Snek took a large bite of his cake.  He had everything he’d wanted from his birthday.  Cake, ice cream, friends, new visitors to Underland, and a special visit by the White Queen.  This day was nearly perfect.  He munched away happily, watching the drama unfold between the two Queens.

The White Queen drifted towards the table, she appeared to glide, stopping in front of Lotor.

Lotor stood straight before bowing deeply to her.

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Majesty,” Lotor said, kissing her hand.

“I am just as happy to make yours, Star-traveler,” Chellymirana said, sweetly.  Ezor snapped her head towards Lotor.  “I found your ship on our way in.”  They visibly relaxed.

“I was very honored to spend the time here that I have, but we really need to be returning to our own time and universe,” Lotor said. 

Snek looked up at the Prince and his colorful companions.  “Must you go, sir?”

Lotor placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder.  “Indeed, I must.  You are always welcome to join me, if you are feeling adventurous.”

“I won’t be able to come back, will I?” Snek said, looking around at his friends.

“Unfortunately, I don’t believe that will be possible.  I don’t even know how we got here,” Lotor said, sadly.

“I can return you to your own time,“ Chellymirana said.  “I have the magic to do so.”

“Wait!  They can’t just come down here, trample all of the gardens in Underland, take a hostage, and just leave!” Astral shouted, with Hunk standing by her side, nodding in agreement.

“I am the Ruler in this part of Underland, and I say they get to return home,” the beautiful White Queen countered.  She looked at Lotor.  “Are you ready?”

He nodded.  “Young Snek, are you going to accompany us?”

His friends all nodded, encouragingly.

Miss Orca stepped forward.  “You should go.  It will be the adventure of a lifetime!”

Snek nodded.

“In that case, yes.  I’d like to join you,” Snek said, giggling.

Lotor’s face lit up.  “It’s been quite a while since I had an apprentice.  I think you’ll fit in nicely.”

They all walked back through the garden, Snek carrying his birthday cake to share with his new shipmates, and they climbed aboard.  Lotor nodded at Chellymirana just before he walked up the ramp.

The White Queen stood in the middle of the field, directly in front of the damaged cruiser.  She raised her arms and called upon the magic she carried in her being.  The ship began to levitate, and a sparkling shimmer appeared in the air.

Everyone on board was watching intently as the shimmer turned into a wormhole.

Lotor could hear the rest of the partygoers being sent off to bed as he smirked.  “I don’t envy them,” he said, chuckling.

Acxa gently leaned on the controls and they started forward into the wormhole.  The gracious Chellymirana waved softly as her magic sent them back.

Lotor felt the ship jerk, and he looked around.  The Lions were in front of him, fighting off the Galra forces who had been hunting him.

“Acxa,” he said, “impress me.”  He sat at the helm, offering an observation post to Snek.  It would be a new and exciting time for them all. 

Snek looked at the Prince before turning to sit.  “I can’t wait to get started, sir,” he said.

“Tomorrow, my little man, I promise.  I have to plan first,” Lotor said.

Snek sat at the observation post and stabbed into his cake, eating it as Acxa flew them around and out of danger, and he sighed happily.  He was going to get to be a space explorer.  Safe from the Red Queen.  Safe from the Bandersnatch and Jubjub bird.  A new life was just beginning!  This was the best birthday Snek ever had.


End file.
